


Nicknames

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun doesn't know or care about when the nicknames started. Ryeowook remembers for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to themselves and SME.

Kyuhyun doesn’t know when the nicknames began. At the beginning, it was always Ryeowook-ssi or hyung for him while the rest had their own assortment of nicknames. Ryeowookie, Wookie and Ryeonggu were the most popular among the hyungs. It was only after his accident when they all became closer; he finally switched to Ryeonggu and kept it that way.

Ryeowook remembers exactly when Kyuhyun became Kyuhyunnie. When the maknae almost died, he felt his heart stop and couldn’t breathe properly until he was out of danger. He remembers the happiness he felt when they were chosen to be in Super Junior-M together. He remembers when they troubled Han Geng together and still got away with it. He remembers when they pulled Henry’s cheeks until they were red and the make-up noonas didn’t have to apply blush on them that day. He remembers when Han Geng left and he sneaked out with Kyuhyun to sit on the roof and cry. He remembers when Kyuhyun put his arms around him and pulled him close. He remembers when Kyu became Kyukyu.

All the hyungs teased them, of course. Kangin and Heechul were the most obnoxious among the lot, making kissy faces and dramatically swooning when they saw the pair together. It had come to the point that even the managers had stopped questioning their closeness. Where Ryeowook went, Kyuhyun was sure to follow. They dismissed it as friendship because of their age, if only they knew it was a lot more than that.

Ryeowook remembers when Dongwoon asked him about his friendship with Kyuhyun during the shoot of Super Idol Chart Show. He just wistfully smiled and called Kyuhyun to answer Dongwoon’s question.

“Ryeonggu,” came the incredibly bored voice.

“Kyukyu, I have to ask you something. What does our friendship mean to you?”

“If you’re going to ask stupid questions like that, call Heechul hyung and let him set you straight.”

Ryeowook laughed at Dongwoon’s expressions and called out his goodbyes. Their friendship needed no explanations. They were Ryeonggu and Kyukyu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
